Malec- The first times
by marieange005
Summary: A compilation of Malec's first times (if you have ideas for types of first time feel free to tell me)


The sun was shining through his dark hair. Beside him stood Magnus. They both looked so happy to be together, somewhere where no one would bother them. Alec was thinking about the previous week, how Magnus had told him he loved him and how he finally came out by kissing Magnus in front of every shadowhunter he knew. It seemed like it was ages ago. He was now standing in front of the Eiffel tour with Magnus' hand tangled with his. It was the first day of what he hoped would be a long vacation.

Alec felt his cheeks getting warm. He was used to this feeling by now because the sun had been shining all day long and it was really hot outside, but this time it was a little different. Magnus had come closer to him and kissed him the way that made Alec loose his breathe. Alec was so happy to be there with his boyfriend.

They went to a fancy restaurant, a mundane restaurant. Alec was still getting use to the way mundanes looked at him when he ate. He wasn't used to go out without any glamour. One of the first time he had done it was one his first date with Magnus. He remembered how happy he felt that day and realized he was so lucky to have found Magnus.

After eating, they took a long walk. Magnus showed his favorite places in Paris to Alec. It was getting late and Alec was starting to get tired. "Alexander, you look so tired, maybe we should find an hotel so you can get some sleep", said Magnus with a tender voice. Alec flinched when Magnus said the word "hotel". Of course, he knew they would eventually have to sleep, but he realized as Magnus talked that they would be sharing a bed for the first time.

Magnus walked to the best hotel he knew. He wanted his first night with Alec to be the best it could be. They were still holding hands when they entered the hotel. Magnus went to book a room while Alec was looking around. It was a big luxurious hotel. The lady Magnus was talking to had a classic black uniform. In front of her was a big wooden desk. Alec could see the long corridor. The walls were beige with a lot of painting of them. Alec stood in front of one. He was observing it when he felt Magnus' hand on his back. "Follow me" he said looking deeply into Alec's eyes. Alec took a deep breathe so he could concentrate on walking instead of looking at Magnus. After taking an elevator to the 10th floor and walking to find there door, they finally saw the right inscription on the door " _1044_ ". Magnus opened to door and waited for Alec to get in.

To the right was a small bathroom. "I need to use the bathroom", said Alec with anxiety in his voice. Magnus looked at him as if something was wrong, but what could possibly be wrong, he thought.

So he let Alec go and he when further in the room. It was as big as he remembered. He had already been to this hotel once, but he had been by himself. This time was different. He was with the person he loved to most. He lied down on the bed waiting for Alec to come join him. Was _that_ why he had seem so strange? Because they would _share a bed_ for the first time? It couldn't be, could it?

* * *

As soon as he could, Alec closed the bathroom door. He could hear Magnus' footstep on the other way of the wall. He washed his face and brushed his teeth with the hotel's toothpaste. He expected it to taste horrible, but it tasted fresh mint. _Why did I do that_ , he thought. _Of course Magnus is going to noticed I brushed my teeth. What is he going to think?_ It was too late to think about it. He sat on the edge of the bathtub to think. What was he going to do? Was Magnus expecting them to have sex? Alec knew nothing about having sex, he never had before. The thought of having sex with Magnus made him smile. Of course there was nothing he wanted more than that, but he knew nothing about it. He couldn't stay hidden all night, so he decided to go find Magnus.

* * *

Magnus closed his eyes thinking about Alec: the first time he saw him, the first time they'd kissed, their first date, how Alec had kissed him in front of all the people he cared about. Magnus felt so lucky to have found someone like him. He was starting to wonder what was taking Alec so long. What would happened when Alec would get out? What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to let Alec sleep without touching him? To kiss him goodnight? To do more? How far was he supposed to go? He knew Alec wasn't much experienced with guys and he always wanted to respect him, but sleeping in the same bed, he wouldn't even be able to sleep with Alec next to him. He would just keep looking at him. He heard Alec coming out of the bathroom and decided it would be best to pretend he was sleeping.

* * *

Alec walked out of the bathroom to find Magnus already sleeping on the bed. He looked perfect. Alec didn't want to wake him up so he walked carefully to the bed and laid down beside him. He could feel Magnus' warmth coming from the sheets. He had been hoping Magnus would have waited for him, but, maybe, it was simpler if Magnus was already sleeping. Alec turn towards Magnus and watch him sleep. He was so tired, but he couldn't stop looking at his boyfriend. Not long after he started watching Magnus, the warlock opened his eyes. He had an expression of surprise when he saw Alec looking at him. "Alexander", said Magnus, "I thought you were sleeping".

"I could tell you the same," said Alec in a whisper. Magnus could smell Alec's mint breathe. He smells _so_ good, Magnus thought.

"I didn't…I didn't know what you…wanted me to do", said Magnus shyly. He had never been shy with anyone before, but with Alec, it was different. He didn't want to mess things up, he couldn't lose him.

Alec could feel the blood running thought his veins. He was suddenly so hot. He reached for Magnus' mouth and kissed him like never before. He could feel his skin thought his purple shirt.

Magnus kissed him back. He didn't know what he was doing. All he could think about was being close to Alec, feeling Alec on him. He couldn't help himself and before he knew it Alec's shirt and pants felt on the ground.

Alec couldn't breathe. All he was think was how Magnus would look naked. He reached for his shirt and took it off. He could feel his skin on his. He could feel his heart beat through his chest. He couldn't think straight when Magnus was so close to him. He reached for Magnus' belt and unbuckled it. "Alexander" said Magnus "what…what are you…what are we…". Alec took his finger to Magnus' mouth "shhhh" he said. He reached for Magnus' belt again. His hand was shivering so much he couldn't take Magnus' pants off. The warlock help him take them off.

They kissed more and more, touched more and more. Alec felt Magnus through his underwear. He was as hard as he was. All he wanted was for Magnus to touch him. Maybe Magnus didn't think he wanted to, he thought, so he took Magnus' hand to his private area. "Are you sure, Alexander?" asked Magnus who was trying to speak even thought all he wanted to do was touch Alec, kiss Alec, be close to Alec.

"I've never been more sure, I want you Magnus and I want you to want me".

"There's nothing I could possibly want more than you, my love."

* * *

Magnus woke up as the sun rose. Alec, still naked, was sleeping behind him. He looked as handsome as he always did. Magnus couldn't take his eyes away from him. He came as close as Alec as he could and but his arm around him. He held him close enough to feel him breathe. He couldn't imagine himself ever be happier than he was now, with Alec.


End file.
